The Sincerest Form of Flattery
by FlawedVictori
Summary: Crackfic. When Ruby realizes Yang never has any trouble making friends, she decides to emulate her as much as possible when she gets to Beacon. Yang is horrified yet amused, Weiss is disgusted and slightly intrigued, Blake has decided that this team is pretty much the greatest thing ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby Rose's Really Real Revelations Regarding Relative's Relatively Rbetter Rsocial Rlife**

 ** _A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic now, but I couldn't resist. Fortunately, this one shouldn't be any more than five, maybe six chapters, unless I really have fun with it._ _That doesn't count this one, cause it's just a short lil shit to set up some things._ _As always, check my poll and feel free to pm me with requests or ideas. As my way of bidding adieu, let me remind you not to forget to review!_**

 _ **Oh, fuck you. I thought it was clever.**_

When Ruby had been told she was going to Beacon, she was ecstatic. Who wouldn't be? To be given a chance like that, _two years_ before she'd expected to even be able to try out? It was just incredible.

That'd lasted all of two days before she realized there was a problem with going to Beacon two years ahead of schedule; all of her friends would still be at Signal.

Ruby had never really been that good at making friends, either. A good portion of the people she'd hung out with, she wouldn't even really consider friends. They were just people who she ate with, or had classes with. The only real friends she'd had were people she'd met through Yang.

Yang, she reflected as she'd laid on her bed, never really had troubles like hers. Everyone she'd ever seen with Yang had liked her. Heck, she'd never even seen someone say a single mean word about her!Like, honestly, what did Yang have that she didn't?

Well, y'know, not _that_. Obviously. Sure, eventually her's will be that big, but Ruby might have _just_ a bit of an impatient streak.

And honestly, even if she were to grow out her hair, she probably would cut it off the first time she tried to fight afterward.

But then she get to thinking, and she realizes something.

Yang has precisely two modes. Flirty, and puns.

Or the mix of the two.

And no matter what, everyone likes her. She can be in one mood for weeks, then switch to the next and no one bats an eye.

She tosses around ideas as to why it's that way.

Maybe other people like puns?

Not a chance.

People like her flirting?

Nope, that one faunus girl with the pink hair seemed to hate it, and she stuck around for a while.

Is it the tits?

Eh, maybe. But, honestly, how would she compete with that.

She eyed her corset for a moment, then shook her head.

In the end, she came to a solution with all the single minded determination of a girl who made a functioning sniper-scythe twice her size; just be Yang. Maybe she couldn't look like her but darnit, she could act like her sister.

If the people of Beacon wanted puns and flirting, they were darn well gonna get puns and flirting.

And may God have mercy on their soles.

Because she was going to wear them down, get it?

Like how shoes get worn down.

Ruby shook her head, and began looking for her headphones.

Time to sleep!

No, wait. Yang would pick out an outfit first.

Time to... acceSOREize.

Get it? Because she's a huntress, so she makes Grimm hurt, and...

Eh, whatever. The puns shouldn't be good, anyway. Yang's never were.


	2. Chapter 2

**She Ruined Like, Six Shirts to Get it Right**

 _ **A/N:So, we're back. This fic will be complete by the end of next month, in case anyone was wondering. Also, I'm gonna be updating a ton for this month, so enjoy that while it lasts, I guess, cause it's back to the normal schedule as soon as my bud gets done with exams.**_

Ruby checked herself in the mirror, and tried to give that flirty smile she'd seen Yang pull off so many times.

She flinched back. _'Okay, too much teeth. Maybe the smile won't pan out, but my outfit will!'_

She nodded at herself, and took a nice long look at her new outfit. Overall, there weren't many changes, but she felt the small differences would definitely attract attention.

She'd taken her beloved cloak and tied it into a sash that hug limply around her waist, emphasizing how thin she was like those magazines Yang thought she hid well said to do.

She'd painstakingly cut the Rose family crest into the chest of her top, allowing some skin to be seen while mostly preserving her modesty.

She'd removed her leggings, and tightened up her corset a bit to emphasize her breasts, then immediately loosened it back. Comfort was more important than looking good, she reasoned.

She had also put on some lip gloss, borrowing it from Yang since all she had was the strawberry kind and she always ended up licking that off without noticing.

After all, if she wanted to look alluring, she couldn't go around licking her lips. No one would want to see that.

She gave her reflection a winning smile. "Oh, yeah. Who's going to Beacon? You're going to Beacon."

Yang, of course, chose that minute to barge in. "Hey, sis, Cut the pep-what?" She blinked. "What... what? What're you wearing?"

"You could have knocked." Ruby pouted.

"I could've." Yang agreed, nodding. "What, uh... what's all this?" She waved a hand at Ruby.

Ruby put a hand on her hip and gave Yang a grin.

Yang shuddered.

"This, dear sister," She waved a hand towards herself. "Is my new combat outfit. What do you think?"

Yang was suddenly assaulted by flashbacks of dad trying to tell her that wearing such a tight leather jacket would distract her during fights, and show off more of her body than he thought was appropriate, and how she'd started wearing it open to spite him.

So, she bit her tongue, and decided not to tell Ruby to go back to her other outfit. By her judgment, the possible risk outweighed the possible reward.

So, she just shook her head. "Alright, Ruby. You ready to go? We've gotta hurry if we want to get on the first flight there."

Ruby's eyes widened and she disappeared in a flurry of petals.

Yang saw her reappear through the window, already sitting on the Bumblebee.

She sighed.


End file.
